The Upcoming Arrival
by Amazedeyes
Summary: Set After the holy war, Elizabeth and Meliodas have broken their curse and return to their usual activities back at the Tavern. When Elizabeth find out some exciting news, they find that nothing will ever be the same. Rated for Mature themes and Language
1. Chapter 1

**First NNT Fic. please review This is set after the whole shpiel in the manga. Here Meliodas and Elizabeth have broken their curse and live happily ever after :D Not really, but yes? Enjoy**

Elizabeth sat on the bed completely shocked at the news Merlin had just given her. She simply couldn't believe it. She was about to be a mother. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she began to cry tears of joy. Merlin leaned over and rested a hand on the young girls shoulder, giving her comfort.

"I-I never thought in 3,000 years that we'd have this" She sobbed into her hands, leaning into Merlins warm hands.

"I bet he would be very excited" Merlin implied.

Her tears began to subside and she faced her little sis with a wide grin spreading across her face. Merlin smiled back at the girl, genuinely happy for her as she was able to finally live a life of her own. The thought made Merlin chuckle; Even though this girl looked and had the same memories as the Elizabeth she knew thousands of years ago, she is very much her own person in this life.

"I need to see him" She said getting up and running out of the bedroom, waving the enchantress a goodbye. She could hardly contain her excitement as she nearly stumbled down the stairs of the Boars Hat. Her face completely red and flustered as everyone in the bar stared at her.

"Oh, um... Hello everyone" She smiled with a tinge of embarrassment. She looked around for her love but was startled as she felt 2 strong arms come up from behind and her and grope her chest, earning a squeal from the young goddess.

"Oh hey Elizabeth. What's up?" She heard his familiar voice from behind. She turned around, pulling him into a tight, loving embrace. Her man was here in front of her and not an evil spawn ready to overthrow the Demon King. Everyday since he's come back, she prays and thanked the gods for letting them come together in peace. She felt her lover chuckle and pull away from her looking up at her with his bright, emerald eyes.

"You seem excited, what's the occasion" She smiled at his words and leaned in to whisper to him

"May we speak in private?" She said eyeing the crowd of people roaming around the tavern, from it's employees to it's customers.

"Ooh, you dirty girl?" He assumed, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She stammered and shook her head frantically, wearing a bright, pink blush.

"No, j-just come" She pulled him up the stairs, doing her best to ignore the eyes of everyone in the Tavern. Once they reached the top of the stairs, she sighed and Meliodas just stared at her confusingly as she seemed to hop around the hall anxiously. Too nervous to speak and to excited to muster any real words, she quickly grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against her lower abdomen, his gaze shifting up to look at her in the eyes.

With a sweet smile she stared back, tears threatening to fall out of her own.

"Baby.." Was all she was able to mutter out. Meliodas was taken a back as he quickly understood. He looked down at his hand on her abdomen and then to his womans loving ocean eyes.

"No way..." He said forming a grin.

"Really?" He chuckled questioningly. She shook her head up and down, the tears now falling again at the sight of her overjoyed lover gawking over their unborn child. She bent down, pulling him into a innocent kiss. He couldn't contain his excitement as he picked her up bridal style and proceeded to dance around the cramp hallway.

"I'm gonna be a father Elizabeth! My God!" He said finally putting her down and twirling her around one time. She giggled at him and gripped his hand tightly with both of her own.

"I love you, Meliodas" Ah, he loved to hear that. He reached his free hand up to her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb and kissed her nose.

"I love you more" and then kissed her lips. Once they pulled back, he grinned and proceeded to ask.

"How far?"

"3 months"

"Sounds about right" He laughed as she continued to babble at his indecency.

"S-should we tell everyone?" She asked meekly. He placed a finger on his chin before speaking.

"Once we close. In the meantime, Have you eaten? Are you comfortable? Are you feelin sick?" He began to grope her, trying to allegedly check her 'vitals' as he bombarded her with questions. She giggled at his actions and pulled away.

"I promise, I'm better than ever" She said assuring him and pulled him down the stairs.

Later, she found her self regretting her previous statement as she now stayed huddling over a trash can. Gagging and releasing her stomach into it. She moaned out in pain as the Sins watched painfully from behind her, attempting to clean and close up the restaurant. The beans were spilled and everyone had rejoiced in their coming together but got cut short as the poor lad got sick.

"Damn Captain. Look what you did to the poor girl" Ban said punch-patting his friend against his back, throwing him forward and making him drop his glass. The blonde gave his friend an annoyed glare.

"Great. Thanks. Now you're cleaning it up. I'll be back" Meliodas said throwing a rag at Ban and walking out from behind the bar.

"Aw man" Ban groaned. Extra tasks for him to do that night.

Meliodas went to Elizabeth, kneeling down behind her he started rubbing her shoulder and back, attempting to comfort his woman.

"You should lie down" He suggested against her ear, his breath tickling her as it sent a shiver down her spine. She turned to face him, her face pale and drained but she continued to smile at him. She nodded in agreement

"I will"

He held his hand out for her as she hoisted herself up weakly. He held her up, helping her walk to their bedroom. She stumbled a bit here and there but managed to make it. She peeked at him through sleepy eyes and felt herself smile inwardly. Even though in this moment she was in pain, she knew that it would be worth it. She learned the wait was always worth it. They would be a family together.

He sat her on the bed and began to unbutton her shirt, making her squeal, she felt revealed. Even though it wasn't anything he hasn't seen, she didn't feel comfortable. She was sickly and weak. She just didn't want to come across as unappealing to him. She pulled away, her face getting hot with embarrassment and cover herself with her arms

"M-meliodas, I..."

"Relax, I'm just going to dress you" He interjected, softly sweeping her bangs from her eyes with his fingers.

'oh' she thought to herself. She should've known, as she saw him take out the article of clothing from the drawer. She mentally slapped herself for not knowing better, but instead she worried about her appearance.

"I think you're beautiful no matter what " He said placing a gentle kiss on her lips. It was almost as if he had read her mind. He pulled the button down up her arms and buttoned her shirt up. He enjoying the closeness, he leaned into her, inhaling the sweet scent of lavender. He could hear her heart speed up as he got closer to her; she knew that he wanted her. With her current state however, he decided to pull back and pushed back his growing excitement.

He gently leaned her back against the bed, fluffing the pillows slightly before her head hit the pillow. She moaned out in discomfort, probably from the sudden movements. She closed her eyes, enjoying the softness of the bed and the warmth of his hands on her forehead.

"Goodnight my love" He said leaning in to give her one last kiss. When he looked back at her face, she was already fast a sleep. He laughed at her. She was just too cute for her own good and she knew it. He turned off the lights, with smile and content sigh escaping his lips. He was anxious as to what the next few months, hell even years, awaits for him.

 **Whoop, there it is. PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO OPEN TO IDEAS HERE**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: LEMONS.**

 **I feel their needs to be a little bit more melizabeth lemons out there. I'm trying to aim for a total of 20 chapters of less for this story, so lets see how that goes. So enjoy! More cute, family fluff coming next chappie. Thanks and review!**

The next 2 weeks after their announcement, everyone began to prepare for the upcoming arrival.*see what I did there?* Between moving furniture and expanding bedrooms Elizabeth and Meliodas hardly had time to themselves and though she loves how everyone already loved their unborn baby so much as to help them baby proof their entire home, she wanted nothing more than to lay by his side and cuddle and maybe even more...

Elizabeth shook her head to rid herself of those indecent before she realized she had spaced out on conversation with Diane. The brunette however, didn't seem to notice as she continued to press on about her and Kings new love affairs.

Elizabeth blushed as her thoughts of her soon to be husband still lingered in the back of her mind. Pregnancy has been doing a lot to her as of late. Though she didn't usually suffer from dizzy spells anymore she had noticed many other things that began to affect her daily life. Her libido, for one, had started to increase more and more. She had been so embarrassed to bring it up or even ask Meliodas for such attention, especially with so much going on. Though in her mind she knew that he wouldn't mind her requests but that made just made her want him to ravish her more.

"Helloooo? Are you even listening?" She was startled as her giant friend had began waving her hands in front of her face for attention. Elizabeths blush deepened and she grabbed her friends hand and bowed to her apologetically

"I apologize Diane, I've been starting to feel a little worn out with everything, work and then the reconstruction" Elizabeth sighed showing her restlessness. Diane pat her friend gently over her head and urged her to get some rest

"I'll close tonight. You just you need to focus on yourself now. Don't worry, Princess" she said happily with the widest smile. Elizabeth could admit that Diane had such a radiant smile and personality. She always made Elizabeth feel comfortable and always supported her through anything

"Thank you so much. I'll make it up to you " she bowed gratefully to her friend before making her way to the bar in search of her beloved.

He sat behind the bar polishing glass mugs happily, while conversating with his best friend. She walked up to him leaning sleepily over his shoulder and pulled him into a warm hug.

"Hey, you missed me?" He said shifting his body snaking his arms around his love pulling her close to his chest.

"I did actually..." she said quietly nuzzling in his chest. Ban took a quick glance at the two and smiled. Deciding to give them some time alone, he got up and excused himself from the bar.

"Hey, I'm go get drunk and hit the hay. See ya." He then walked away stuffing his fists in his scarlet pants, leaving the couple alone.

Meliodas smiled and pulled Elizabeth into a deep kiss making her tense up before melting into his kiss with a heavy blush in her face.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" She asked quietly, staring into his shining emerald eyes.

"You should get some rest, you've been working a lot lately." He said lovingly. She couldn't believe that this man was a demon. He was so gentle and caring. He had an amazing heart. But she wanted to be with him. Even if he just layed with her til she fell asleep, she would be content.

"Come with me?" He kisses her nose gently before nodding his head.

"Of course, after you princess" he stood up grabbing Elizabeth's hand gently leading her to their bedroom. Once they stepped in the room, Elizabeth began to change her clothes. As she was removing her blouse she couldn't help feel stuffy around certain parts.

She looked in the mirror, inspecting herself from every angle and gave a slight pout.

"Looks like you're gonna need new uniform soon" she heard his voice say from behind. She could see him stare from the mirror and she subconsciously shifted her clothes in front of her, covering all her parts from him. She was starting to show and it was very apparent in the shirt she was wearing. Her belly bulged out a bit, she started, feeling the area and tracing the veins that went towards her little one, nurturing them and giving them protection.

He chuckled at her bashfulness and walked up to her, pulling her arm down for a quick kiss.

"I think you look adorable" he said in a playful voice before coming up behind her and giving her a quick squeeze on her bum. She began to squeal her face red and flustered as she attempted to stop his lingering hands.

"Plus, you're starting to fill out in the right places"

He moved his hands from her bum to her belly, holding it in his hands he leans down and places a soft kiss where their baby was safely sleeping. Elizabeth stared down in awe, as tears threatened to leak out of her eyes. It was just a beautiful sight, to see yheir love for one another flourish and grown into something more made her a overjoyed with emotion. She smiled and passed hand through his blonde waves as he continued to peck her abdomen, rubbing his hands from her ass down to her thighs and back around to her abdomen, pulling her closer, deepening his kisses circling from her belly down to her hips and thighs.

Elizabeth began to pant, feeling her heartbeat pulse throughout her body under his touch. He was so close to her and she wanted to be closer to him. She gripped his hair, pulling him towards her breasts and he started to hungrily kiss and suck on her breasts.

Slipping on her perky nipples into his mouth, he used his other hand to gently massage and play with her other nipple. She let out a moan at the sudden sensation, she stumbled feeling her head get slightly light headed, but he caught her and held her tight as he continued to suck and fondle on her chest.

"Ohh, Meliodaass.."

Heat was spreading throughout her body like a wildfire and she felt a tightness in her stomach. One filled with want for her partner in front of her so she wrapped a leg around him and bucked her hips against him, grinding herself on him, making him grunt in response.

He trailed his hands down to her skirt, pulling it down and slipped a finger under her panties. He slipped his finger under her folds, playing and rubbing her nub making her jolt and pant his name in pleasure. He kissed he breasts one last time before leaving a trail of kisses until her reached her panties.

He removed his hand from under her panties, earning a whine from his lover and he began to rub circles over her panties, feeling her wetness seep through the cloth. She trembled not only at the pleasure she was feeling, but at his hungry gaze.

"I bet this is what you wanted for a while huh?" He said huskily. She bit her lips as he licked his own before leaning in and licking her womanhood, massaging her with his lips over her now soaked panties.

She bit back her moans until he finally ripped her panties off, devouring her pussy, eating away at her juices, flicking his tongue in and out of her, driving her over the edge. She couldn't but help but scream out as her body twisted and writhed at his actions.

"P-please Meliodass..." she whined, begging him to give her relief. He stopped what he was doing before lifting himself up, his gaze never leaving her. He slipped 2 of his fingers into her making her moan in delight as her continued pumping his finger in an out her.

"Please what Elizabeth?" He whispered huskily as he took her nipple in his mouth again, sucking sensually.

Her body trembled and she grinded against his very prominent member that bulged out his pants. She was now completely naked and vulnerable. She didn't want to stop. she wanted to savor him always, even in her dreams she wanted to feel him. She wanted him inside her.

"Please fuck me Meliodas... I need you " she finally said, her cheeks blazing hot. He nodded retreating his fingers and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to the bed. He kissed her passionately, his fingers tracing around her cheeks and chin.

She didn't realize when he took of his pants, but she felt him prop himself sgainst her wet open core, she was ready to invite him in. Their kiss finally broke, one hand grasping hers and the other hand he used to push himself inside her. Making them both moan out. She always had to adjust to the full feeling before continuing and he always had to remind himself not to go out of control and fuck her and end up accidentally hurt her. Especially now in her state.

The room had a long pause, not long where it was uncomfortable. On the contrary, they held each other feeling the closeness of one other, becoming one once again. They savored this moment, he gave her lazy kisses up and down her neck while she grazed her fingernails gently against his back, grinding her his slightly against him, giving him permission to continue on.

He understood and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips, he continued thrusting in and out of her slowly increasing her pace. He leaned up, burying himself deep inside of her with every thrust, feeling her moans vibrating through her, he couldn't believe such a beautiful being existed, that he would be worthy enough to hold her like this. To be together, to be a family.

She leaned her hips up and down, matching the rhythm of his thrust they ground and rode each other, dirty whispers were passed as were the words of love and passion as they felt each other coming close.

Their moans filled the tavern and they, well he, would bet that the whole crew and maybe the whole kingdom can hear their lovemaking

He didn't care though.

He wants everyone to know how much he pleases her for she is his only and no one can take that away.

"M-meliodas please" she said in an aching whisper.

He leans over and starts giving her soft kisses from the base of her neck up to her ear.

"What can I do for you my love" he pulls out and thrusts his cock far into her again, moans escaping both their mouths as he start to grind himself into her, careful not to let himself pull away. He knew just where to hit, just how to send her over insanity.

"D-dont stop" she begs throwing her head back, mouth wide.

Elizabeth trembled under Meliodas feeling every push and pull thoroughly. She felt like her body couldn't handle much any longer as her stomach tighten and she felt her self tighten around him, making him groan out her name.

"Ooh, Meliodasss" She hissed though her teeth as her orgasm crept up on her. He felt his own climax come with every spasm of her walls and he buried his face into her neck, spilling his hot cum deep inside her. They stare into each others eyes, half lidded and full of ecstacy as they shared one last passionate kiss before he pulled out from her and laid next to her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I love you more than anything Elizabeth"

"I love you too Meliodas"

She pecked him on the nose before nuzzling in her chest, getting herself comfortable. Meliodas chuckled at her, leaning his head against hers.

"So, I can tell you really missed me" He said jokingly but once he looked down she was fast asleep. He smiled and made himself comfortable drifting into a deep slumber, dreaming of his love and soon to be child.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my monthly update! Thank you guys for the reviews! I welcome more reviess as they do fuel the story. Enjoy!

* * *

After 3 weeks of doing there usual routine of tending to the bar and traveling, the crew decided to make a temporary stop in Liones so Elizabeth would be able to share the good news with her father. She was very anxious about the situation. She knew how her father felt about her and her history with Meliodas, though he wouldn't be against her being happy with him, they were still an unwed couple and to bear a child before marriage was still considered a sin.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Meliodas said coming up from behind her to grope her breasts gently. That earned a squeal from the maiden, making Meliodas giggle at her reactions before reaching his hands down to rub her protruding baby bump.

"W-well... I'm thinking how it will be... When I tell my father about it" She said referring to her growing baby. Feeling obviously insecure on the subject she crossed her arms in front of her body, trying to hide herself from the world. Meliodas let out a 'hmph' placing his fingers under his chin in thought and then softly pried her arms open, leaning into her for a long warm hug, to which she happily relaxed into.

"Your father will love you and the baby no matter what. Not without an earful first, but I'll be with you through it all" His sentence made her heart jump and her eyes sting with the happiest tears. She pulled back to see his face and with her thumb, caressed his cheek. He gave her his usual cheery smile and bent down to kiss her belly, to which she passed her hand over contently after

She was already 5 months along. so close yet so far. Some days she would dream about the day she would be able to hold her bundle of joy, some days she would have nightmares about it. She wasn't sure what the future had for the 3 of them, but she had hope and would take everything one day at a time with love.

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

* * *

Later on the gang was ready to depart to the castle and dine with the Royal family. They all dressed in their most formal attire. They were still waiting anxiously for Elizabeth, who had lady Merlin design her a wonderful dress that anyone had yet to see.

"So, how is fatherhood treating you so far?" Said Ban nonchalantly holding a half drunk cup of Vanya ale. Meliodas, who stood waiting by the front door, shrugged his shoulder before looking up to the sky.

"I'm honestly scared" He said, though his demeanor didn't show it at all and he remained cheery, it was very true. He had thought about everything that could go wrong and right. Subsequently, he found himself more terrified at the thought of having to raise a child. How was he going to raise a child when his own father was a cruel, tantalizing demon? He knew for sure that wasn't the father he wanted to be. He just didn't know where to start.

"So many things could go wrong..." He started. Ban mused his way, raising an eyebrow at his best friends answer.

"Bearing a demon child... is difficult. The birthing process is dangerous. Some don't even survive the labor" Meliodas said closing his eyes feeling the sun radiate on his face. Ban clicked his tongue and took another swig of his mug.

"I don't think it's that cap'n-" Ban began and then took a quick sip after.

"Elizabeth has Merlin and her own healing power. She'll be fine." He raised mug to his lips, muttering on last sentance before taking his final gulp

"You just have your own daddy issues"

Well. Meliodas couldn't argue with that. Especially coming from Ban, who is the package of someone with long term daddy issues.

"Yeah, that's part of it too"

Just before any of them could say anything else, the door swung open, revealing Merlin in what seemed like her usual attire, but made as a dress, that flowed long and gracefully around her legs. She held out her hand and the group can see Lady Elizabeth contently hopping off the steps of the Tavern.

Meliodas' eyes twinkled and his hearts skipped a beat seeing his lover. She wore a long. Flowing blue satin dress. The top covered her body tight, but was loose and comfortable enough for her to sit it. The sleeves were short and draped lightly around her shoulders. Her hair flowed beautifully against the breeze and the light flush in her face made her cheeks rosy and her lips pink and plump. She definitely was a sight.

"Well, what do you think Meliodas?" She said bashfully, rubbing her belly instinctively for comfort. He took her hands and kissed them both.

"I've never seen a hotter mama" and they shared a light loving kiss, earning whispers from the troupe and a very flustered hawk to squeal around them

"Get a room you two! We have things to do.!" They smiled and nodded, their hands never once separated until they had reached the castle.

As they approached the castle, they could see her sisters, Veronica and Margaret, waiting anxiously at the gates with the guards standing beside them.

"Look! It's my sisters" She waved to them, to which they happily waved back. Althought it did take a few moments to get there, they were as ecstatic as ever.

"Oh my goodness! Elizabeth!" Veronica yelled out, gawking at her apparent baby bump.

"W-why didn't you tell us?"

"W-well, you see that's why I'm here sister," Her sister pulled her in for a tight hug on her before pulling her back.

"I wish you could've told us sooner, we could've gotten gifts!" Margaret exclaimed in delight, pulling her pregnant sister in a warm embrace. Elizabeth bowed before speaking

"No worries, we'll have a time for gifts later. I want to know how things are. There's so much to tell!"

The sisters walked off into the castle with the guards standing close behind them, leaving the ignored sins a bit confused but they continued following their way to the dining room.

"Ah, my daughter, Elizabeth, and the Seven Deadly Sins. Welcome!" Yelled out King Bartra raising a glass.

He put the glass down as he noticed Elizabeth and began walking her way. Meliodas could feel Elizabeth tense up and skootched closer to her to grab her hand in comfort. She squeezed back acknowledging him and took a deep breathe anticipating her father reaction.

"My dear Elizabeth" He said lowly in front of her. She smiled and bowed lightly for her father, greeting him as such.

"Hello father, I've missed you... I I came with some news." There was an eerie silence and an odd tension in the room radiating from everyone. Elizabeth gulped as she saw the King close his eyes and lean forward. She closed her eyes but was surprised when she felt his large arms pull her into a warm embrace.

"Congratulations my daughter! You are to finally make me a grandfather!" And just like that. The air in the room went from discomfort, to udder humor and relief.

"Oh father, you're not upset?" King Bartra chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My dear, it's not ideal that you two aren't wed, but..."

"As long as your happy that's what should matter" he finished with a soft smile. He heartstring felt pulled and hot tears ran down her face in relief and slight humility.

"Thank you father *sob* I hope I can *sniff* be an amazing parent l-like you are *sob*" his face soften and he gently led the maiden to her seat. Everyone took seats of their own. Once situated, the pregnant goddess' sobs died down. Meliodas passed her a tissue and rubbed her back comforting his emotional woman.

"See? I told you everything would be alright"

"Don't think you're free Meliodas We must speak after the feast" said her father sternly at the end of the table. Meliodas gulped while the others giggled and he groaned, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"Aw geez. Great."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Happy holidays to everyone. I'm pretty sure you guys know this is the hardest time of year for people, for many reasons. I'm one of those people for personal and work related reasons so I'm apologizing for my lame updating schedule. It should get better by the new year, but anyways thank y'all for the love and I hope you enjoy 3**

Once everyone had finished eating they continued their way to the ballroom to socialize over wine and such. However, during the commotion, King Barta quietly walked towards Meliodas and his beloved daughter, clearing his throat.

"Meliodas a word."

Elizabeth looked painfully towards her lovers way, while his face was just as content and unbothered as ever.

"Sure thing." He turned around towards Elizabeth and brought her hand to his lips and then smiled assuringly.

"I'll be right back, no worries" they nodded off to each other and Bartra walked away while the blonde followed leaving the princess alone in the. She shifted uncomfortably and walked towards one of the maids asking her politely for a glass of water.

"Pardon me, I'm so sorry to bother you, may I get a glass of water?" The maid bowed politely, quickly running off and then coming back with it. Elizabeth thanked her and proceeded to drink.

'I hope everything will be okay' she thought thinking about whatever the two could possibly be talking about.

* * *

"So Bartra, What did you want to talk about?" The king glared back at the blonde raising a stern eyebrow his way. Meliodas gulped and mentally braced himself for an earful

"What are your plans now? You're just going to take my grandchild and raise them in a bar? And not only a regular bar, a bar that thrives in violence. I know you're a very powerful man Wrath Sin, but that could only go so far. You have many enemies what makes you think they'll stop coming for you when you have a child?"

King Barta continued to ramble about the many possible dangers of having the child around him. He had every correct reason to speak, there was nothing he said that Meliodas could deny and it made himself sick to the stomach. He gulped and clenched his fists.

"So you're saying you want Elizabeth and our baby to stay here in the castle? Not a chance." He said lowly. The king grunted but tuned into the demon's words.

"I'll protect them with my life. Even if it meant sacrificing everyone and everything Bartra and I think you know that... I appreciate that you love and care for them so much, but remember, Elizabeth was mine first and I brought her here upon your request but I didn't have to. Now that she's with me willingly, I won't let you take them from me" He declared to the King. The King chuckled before taking another step towards the demon prince.

"I won't argue with you sir Meliodas, but understand your past actions affect your future. I have a feeling of dread for the near future, be wary of all"

Was the King's last words before he continued his way back to the ballroom to mingle with the other guests. Meliodas stood bitterly at his thoughts, no matter if they've lifted their curse or not, someone was always gonna try to stop them from being together. He swore to himself that he would destroy anyone who tried to be against them. He walked back in and found Elizabeth patiently waiting in the spot he left her in.

"Meliodas! D-did everything go well?"

Meliodas smiled and wrapped his arms around her, letting him grip lightly at her backside making her squirm lightly against him.

"Perfectly fine. He was just telling me to make sure I took care of you. Y'know Dad stuff"

Elizabeth giggled and brought him closer as well enjoying the warmth of his touch.

* * *

They had made their way out of the castle and back to the Tavern safely. Bartra had offered and heavily insisted, they spend the night at the castle but Elizabeth protested and claimed she felt more comfortable being in the tavern, much to Meliodas' delight.

Walking inside they were greeted by Merlin, who had been sitting nonchalantly across Arthur, whose presence surprised everyone but he continued to conversate and mingle well with the other sins.

"It's about time..." Merlin said as she stood up from a bar stool and walked over to the princess

"Big Sis, I think you're due to a check up. Lets go somewhere more private" the princess nodded her head as she followed quickly behind as they headed to her bedroom. Once they entered the room, Merlin locked the door and prompted the princess to lay on the bed. She complied with a lovely smile and sighed with much content, rubbing her swollen belly.

"How have you been feeling?" Merlin asked as she began to examine the young woman, placing a hand against her tummy and a blue orb circled around her hand, making Elizabeth giggle at the soft tickling sensation she was getting.

"I'm great. Though it has been a bit difficult getting dressed, bending down, eating, sleeping..." she trailed off lightly before picking the up the conversation.

"It's to be expected. Surely growing another life form entirely must be tiring. The paper?" Elizabeth let out a small 'oh' as she began to fumble with the drawer in her nightstand. She grabbed a pencil and paper that had been saved throughout her checkups, Merlin used it to track the baby's development, as well as to do the research herself, but she didn't mention that part much.

"I went to visit the King today and though it was a bit stressful breaking the news, it went better than I expected and I'm very grateful for that." The mage smiled and examined Elizabeth's vitals as she spoke.

"I'm glad Princess. Would you like to find out the gender of your baby?" Elizabeth's eyes twinkled joyfully, but she was reluctant to speak. She pulled back and thought for a moment before replying.

"I think I'll wait a while... I would actually like to have a baby shower?"

"a babyshower?"

"yes, I would like to reveal the gender there. Definitely something everyone celebrate to" she said gleafully with a giggle in the end.

"Do you already know what it is?" Merlin smiled and nodded her head to the young girl.

"I'll keep it a secret til then"


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO ALL. Here's your monthly update I hope you enjoi! Next chapter is the official reveal.** **What do you think the gender will be? Let me know in your reviews!**

"So you wanna have a baby shower?" Asked Meliodas in assurance as he laid nonchalantly across their bed. She sat up with delight next to her lover as a lovely twinkle ran in her eyes; her mind continued to reel on their future plans. To her, it was so magical and she knew this would be one of the biggest points in their life, so she had to make sure everything was perfect.

"Yes! It would be a big help to start collecting the baby's items and to also reveal the gender... As a surprise?"

Meliodas' head beamed up when she said that, earning an excited smile from him. He sat up and gently pressed his hand on her belly, feeling very subtle movements. It was faint but he could feel the babies magic radiate from the inside. It warmed his heart and in certain moments it moved him to tears when he was alone of course. She was so beautiful and she was pregnant with his baby. She was all his, as he is hers.

"You know the gender?" She shakes her head in response while gently nudging her stomach on the opposite side of where he touched. That earned Meliodas a powerful kick and they giggle at the silliness together.

"Merlin knows. I asked her to keep it a secret until we figure out how to reveal it, she would do us the honors."

Meliodas wasn't very fond of the idea of Merlin knowing the gender of their baby first, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. Elizabeth seemed so excited, it seemed like she knew exactly what she wanted from the party so Meliodas couldn't help but agree to her plans.

"Sure, we can throw the best most biggest baby shower in all of Britannia!" He declared. She clapped in delight as she watched him hop off the bed and grab a couple of sheets of paper with ink. He rushed back and began to draw a layout of the party and their plans.

He looks up from the paper his eyes bearing into hers for a moment before quickly giving her a loving kiss. This surprised her but she quickly dove into the kiss pulling back with the lightest blush. He smiled at her giving her a wink before looking back down to the paper.

"Alright, so where should we start?"

* * *

A couple of weeks went by and it was a disastrous disarray of invitations and handmade decorations everywhere. They wanted to throw something humble, something everyone can participate in and make a memory of. So everybody was assigned their own tasked and they worked diligently every day.

Elizabeth sat at the bar carefully finalizing trinkets and decorations for the baby shower in the next few hours. She was so tired, as ecstatic as she was, her belly had grown larger and the baby's kicks became more consistent. Though she cherished and loved every moment between her and her baby, sometimes it hurt her and she found it hard to really enjoy her pregnancy. in all actuality she found it hard to do anything.

"Hey, Elizabeth!" She heard Diane chirp from behind her. She turned around giving her friend a warm smile as the giant sat beside her.

"You should get some rest before the party. Soon you're also going to get an outfit from Merlin and that will cut your naptime." Diane stated. Elizabeth giggled at her protective friend. She was ever grateful for her friends and family, but she wished that they didn't treat her like such a delicate item. Even when she wasn't pregnant, she still a china doll to them. However, she smiled putting off the thought and decided her baby was first and maybe getting rest would be the best idea.

"I should get some rest, I've been awfully achey lately" the princess sighed, dropping her trinkets on the counter before rubbing both hands on her belly for relief.

"Soon little one. Soon you'll be here with us"

Diane smiled, even though she never thought of it this way, she was much older than Elizabeth. Beings like Giants, Fairies, etc... Didn't age like humans. Though she felt like she was the same age as Elizabeth, she was still very much a little girl compared to her. Diane couldn't help but think how much the princess has grown from that whiney little princess to a new mother-to-be. She was proud, for lack of better terms. So proud it brought her to tears, literally.

"Diane?" She snapped back into reality and shook her head realizing that her eyes were full and threatened to spill. She smiles at the princess before reaching to grab her hand

"Don't worry princess, you know always got your back" Elizabeth smiled before bringing her friend into an embrace.

"Thank you, Diane"

She parted way with her friend and went to her quarters, eager to lay down in relax. When she opened the door she was met with a blonde figure sitting absent-mindedly on the bed. She was happy to see him before realizing that his entire demeanor was different and frowned. She could feel something was bothering him, so much that he didn't even realize she was in the room.

"Meliodas?" She asked softly walking towards the bed to accompany him. The blonde captain snapped out of his thoughts and turned back giving the princess the cheeriest smile he could muster.

"Oh hey Elizabeth~" He turned around and grabbed her hand placing a chaste kiss on the back. She smiled and ran her other hand through his blonde locks.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I-It's just that... When I walked in, you looked like something was troubling you... You know you can talk to me about anything." She said gently caressing his pale face. He frowns a bit and sighs, closing his eyes before nuzzling his face in between Elizabeth's chest. They embrace each other in a few minutes of silence before he pulls away with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth. You shouldn't worry about stuff like that now. I'm just really glad I have you with me." As much as she wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him, she didn't like that cheap excuses he was using to hide his feelings.

"You know I'm pregnant, not handicapped..." He was taken aback a bit, he could tell she was getting upset and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

"I-I know but-"

"So I'm more than capable of listening to your troubles. I can handle it Meliodas. I want to be here for you!"

The room grew an eerie silence as they continued to stare off at each other, unsure of what to say or if they should let the other person start.

"I'm afraid." He began. She tilted her head to the side urging him to continue.

"I'm not afraid of having this baby, I'm freaking ecstatic if anything but... I'm afraid you won't survive the birth Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's gaze lowered and she instantly felt guilt settle in ear stomach. When she looked up, Meliodas stared the other way unable to look at her at the moment.

"You don't know how dangerous it is to... Give birth to a demon child. Even most demoness' die giving birth. Why do you think you haven't seen many demonesses? If you do see one, it's because they survived by a miracle or purposefully had their uterus taken out."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. Everything he said made sense. The only 2 demoness' she's ever seen was Derierre and Melascula. What a sad life for those women. They have to spend their lives in hiding or rip out themselves just to survive. Instinctively, she put her hands on her belly and her eyes began to well as she couldn't even begin to think about leaving her baby alone.

"I... don't think you should worry about it Meliodas" She started trying to assure him

"I've been very healthy and we're going to get help from our friends the day I give birth." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly in her own. Even though his face was dark and turned away, she could practically smell the tears rolling down his face. It took every ounce of will power she had not to cry, because this time, she was going to be here for him. She kisses the back of his hand gently and pulls him in for one last embrace.

"You should get ready soon. I have to go get my dress tailored by Merlin and then we'll meet you back here, okay?"

He silently nodded and just as she was about to pull away, his grip on her strengthened.

"Just a few more minutes please." She didn't fight, instead, she melted into his embrace for what seemed like forever until they heard a knock on the door.

"PRINCESS! MERLIN'S ASKING FOR YOU!"

It was Hawk, yelling out from the downstairs. Elizbeth guessed it couldn't be helped. So she placed a kiss on Meliodas' forehead before using her finger to wipe the remaining tear on his face.

"I love you" She whispers to him with a smile.

"I love you too Elizabeth. More than you'll ever know"


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth waddled her way carefully down the stairs, holding a large bathrobe around her body to conceal her parties outfit. Her pink pet companion scurried beside her excitedly as they began to ramble

"Ooh Elizabeth I'm so excited!" squealed hawk as he was careful not to knock into the princess.

"I can't believe you're having a baby! Do you think it'd be a boy or a girl? Would they be blonde too? Will they have powers?..." Elizabeth smiled as she listened to hawks excited ramblings.

Yes, those questions often popped up into her head, but she always found herself stopping the thought. Would she be around to see any of that? She tried to ignore it, she tried to have faith. She needed to be there for her family.

They reached the bottom of the stairs where all the sins except Meliodas were waiting and looked just about ready to start the party. She grew uneasy not seeing her love, but she bet he was getting ready for the big reveal.

"Hello, was the outfit I made for you comfortable?" Asked Merlin. The princess nodded her head sending a warm smile her way. The mage returned the smile and they pulled each other into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you sis" she whispered. When they pulled away from each other Elizabeth had a small trickle of tears running down her cheeks to which she gracefully wiped off.

"Thank you, Merlin. I'm so happy that you guys are here to experience it with us." She looked back at the other sins

They stood proudly with their own tears as they were all dressed prim and neat, ready for the reveal.

"My father and the others should be here soon. Please have everything ready" they nodded respectfully and did their own.

The princess continued her way outside the tavern, feeling and enjoying the cool crispness of the morning breeze. It was a bright blue day, scattered with light white clouds. It was the perfect day for a baby shower. Now that they would have the gender, they could start picking a name, even finish the nursery. Everything was almost complete.

Suddenly, a strong chill went up her spine causing the baby to kick quite hard unexpectedly against her ribs. She winced in pain but rubbed the afflicted area with her goddess light soothing the bruised feeling.

"You're beginning to kick hard little one." She said with a bit of concern in her voice.

She sighed as she carefully sat on the wooden steps. She silently prayed, clasping her hands in front of her lips before meditating. She wished for a long happy life so that she may watch over and guide her beloved and child. She prayed that if anything were to happen that their child is healthy and strong and that Meliodas could find solace in her leaving. She prayed that she be strong in the next coming months. She had the most awful feeling that the baby would come early. A strong instinct that grows as time passes.

"Elizabeth!"

She gets cut from her thoughts and chuckles a bit. She's found herself getting lost in thought more often. When she looked up, she sees king Bartra accompanied by the princess' Margaret and Veronica, her beloved father and sisters.

She sends them a large smile and waves excitedly their way. Off in the distance, she sees Gilthunder, Howzer and Griamore riding proudly on their steeds in their holy knight uniform. She was so glad many of their friends would celebrate with them.

"Heya Elizabeth" from behind Meliodas walks out of the tavern to inspect and lays his eyes on his beloved. Even in a robe, she was stunning and it baffled him how she was so beautiful with little effort. He mimicked her waving to the bunch that hurried their way

"My dear Elizabeth!" Her father exclaims as his open arms surround her small figure. Her sisters joined the hug and for the first time in a long time, they felt like a family again.

She had been so busy with the adventurous endeavors that she strayed from her family at the castle. There are no hard feelings and everyone is living their own lives, but the separation does tug at her heartstrings at times

She feels another hard kick but a crunch was to be felt and heard. She pulled back from the family hug wincing down with eyes scrunched in pain. Meliodas ran to her instantly, pushing everyone aside as he was eager to assess the problem.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?"

Everyone stood uneasy as Elizabeth struggled to catch her breath. She attempts to mutter that she's okay and that no one should worry, it was just a strong kick, til a wave of pain hit her proving her statement wrong and she screamed out.

The sins rushed out of the tavern with all the commotion, as if they were ready to fight. However, this fight isn't one they're ready for.

Merlin scurried next to Meliodas and began to examine the mother to be.

"What happened?"

"...Kicked" Elizabeth croaked out until another wave hit her in the same spot and another small crack was heard. Everyone gasped with wide eyes at the scene.

"What is it? I-Is she in labor?" Merlin shook her head, no. She moved the bathrobe revealing a silky shiny blue dress that was under and sadly made a hole through it to further inspect Elizabeth. She placed her hand on the bruised and swollen area above the baby and felt another forceful kick but this time it hit Merlin in the palm of her hand. It was just enough to make Merlin stumble back in surprise.

"Merlin, tell me right now what's going on!" Meliodas demanded. Through the stress of the situation, Meliodas' instincts had flared, showing his dark eyes and black demonic symbol. He literally was in a panic, prompting hostility and for the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do.

"She is not in labor. It's just her ribs...They broke them. They're strength already is... Unbelievable" Merlin said in slight awe she stared down at her hand. Meliodas shot a look at Merlin, as he began to stammer

"What do you mean 'They'? They're? Like... More than 1 baby?" at that moment Merlin realized she messed up and turned towards the crowd before confessing.

"Yes there are 2 babies"

The crew carefully moved Elizabeth to her bed, where everyone circled around anxiously. With the help of Merlin, Elizabeth was able to fully heal her ribs and the sudden panic began to die down. She laid her head back and let out a sigh.

Elizabeth grew weary of the situation. Now it was exposed that she had, not one, but two babies in her that had monstrous strength and literally just broke her ribs.

That's not the worst of it.

The worst part was now Meliodas sat next to her guilt-ridden. She couldn't see it and through the pain, she didn't process it too much earlier she definitely felt it now. She reached out her hand to her beloved trusting that he would reach his to hers. He does and gently grips her hand before placing a light kiss on the back.

She opens her eyes to try and see his own but doesn't. His face is covered with his blonde bangs as the shadow covers his somber face. She just wants to hug him and kiss him and take his pain away. She wants to reassure him everything will be alright, but she's so afraid as well.

As if he feels her thoughts, he looks up to her and gives her a small smile, caressing the soft ivory skin of her hand. She was so beautiful in every way, this was no time for him to get emotional when she... She was dealing with the brink of it all yet she was still smiling and always hopeful. Everything she did was in and with love.

He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and it's like the weight of the room finally went away. Everybody was able to exhale in relief.

"How are you feeling?" The captain asked. She nodded her head and said she was more than okay now that everyone was here and everyone was safe. She rubbed her belly, careful not to wake the rowdy pair and potentially break more ribs... That thought made her chuckle. She decided maybe it was time to address the elephant in the room.

"I'm so happy that you're all here with me today-" She starts, grabbing everyone's attention as they huddled together in the small room.

"I know it was a little scary earlier, but I'm just glad that I'm okay and the babies-" She stops to rub her belly once more with the warmest smile

"-Are more than okay. I know this isn't how we all intended to spend the day, but we can bring some ale and cake in here and still have our own celebration. We already got a hint at today's reveal. We might as well continue" The parties expression brightened and they all scurried to the bar so the men could grab them respective ale and the women could bring all the presents and treats.

 ** _HEYYY SORRY FOR BEING LAME AND TAKING MONTHS TO UPLOAD! Good news, I have next chapter half written so expect it by next week! Woot woot! Dont forget to leave a comment and give ideas. Much love xoxo_**


End file.
